sicklefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Gods of the Sickle
A Melting Pot The gods of the Sickle come from many places. A number of them are holdovers from the time before the six tribes. A good number of them come from one of the six tribes, in the time before the Pact. After the Pact, other gods were added to the pantheon. More still come from other cultures, beyond the Sickle. Old Gods These deities come from a time before the collapse of civilization, and subsequent rise of the six tribes. Included are two Primal deities: Gaea, Mother Earth, and Anu, the Sky Mother. These two go by many names, but they are recognized to be the oldest deities in the world, and may very well be the creators of this world. Other deities from pre-collapse civilizations include the following: * Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon (LG) ** Holy Symbol: Dragon's Head in Profile ** Domains: War, Life * Tiamat, the Dragon Queen (LE) ** Holy Symbol: Five-Pointed Chromatic Star ** Domains: Trickery, War * Nezonth, the Great Dragon (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Radiant Orange Scale ** Domains: Light, Life * Moradin, Father of Dwarves (LG) ** Holy Symbol: Burning Anvil ** Domains: Forge, Knowledge * Corellon, the Wildheart (CG) ** Holy Symbol: Silver Six-Pointed Star ** Domains: Light * Lolth, the Spider Queen (LE) ** Holy Symbol: Spider ** Domains: Trickery * Tharizdun, the Chained Oblivion (CE) ** Holy Symbol: Chains ** Domains: Death * Lathander, the Morninglord (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Sunrise Over Hills ** Domains: Light, Life * Selûne, the Moonmaiden (CG) ** Holy Symbol: Eyes and Stars ** Domains: Knowledge, Light * Celestian, the Far Wanderer (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Black Circle Set With Stars ** Domains: Knowledge * Diana, the Amazon (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Shield With Eagle ** Domains: War, Life * Trithereon, Bastion of Liberty (CG) ** Holy Symbol: Triskelion ** Domains: War, Life * Mystra, Goddess of Magic (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Encircled Blue Star ** Domains: Arcana, Knowledge The Six Tribes These gods come from the six tribes who rose from the rubble of their collapsed civilizations and formed new cultures together. Darmasc Darmasca are mercantile people, they value wealth, knowledge, and fortune. * Takama, God of Trade (LN) ** Holy Symbol: Balanced Scale ** Domains: Knowledge, Life * Kumari, Goddess of Sailing (NG) ** Holy Symbol: 7-Spoked Wheel ** Domains: Tempest, Knowledge * Bharat, God of Piracy (CE) ** Holy Symbol: Skull and Crossbones ** Domains: Tempest, Trickery * Savina, Goddess of Travel (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Winding Pathway ** Domains: Knowledge, Life * Uksem, God of Corruption (LE) * Anyare, the Soothsayer (CG) ** Holy Symbol: Three Eyes ** Domains: Knowledge * Rajani, Goddess of Wealth (CN) ** Holy Symbol: Coin Bearing Her Likeness ** Domains: Life, Knowledge * Vashti, Goddess of Beauty (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Flower ** Domains: Life, Light * Haashim, God of Craft (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Compass ** Domains: Knowledge, Forge * Al-Nejma, Goddess of Learning (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Open Book ** Domains: Knowledge * Zabul, the Traitor (NE) ** Holy Symbol: ** Domains: Trickery Gondalan Gondalans revere the natural world, and thus their gods are tied to natural phenomenon. They also value honor and wisdom. * Yeongdeung, God of Wind (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Three Curling Winds ** Domains: Nature, Tempest * Wong Shen, The Wise One (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Barn Owl's Face ** Domains: Knowledge, Life * Toroshi, the Honorable (LG) ** Holy Symbol: Grasped Hands ** Domains: War, Life * Waunake, the Thunderbird (CN) ** Holy Symbol: Thunderbird ** Domains: Tempest * Mazu, Goddess of the Sea (CN) ** Holy Symbol: Stylized Wave ** Domains: Tempest, Nature * Amatsumi, God of Mountains (LN) ** Holy Symbol: Two Peaks ** Domains: Nature * Tam Yu, Goddess of Snowfall (NG) ** Holy Symbol: Snowflake ** Domains: Nature * Tanuke, Goddess of Rain (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Raindrop ** Domains: Nature, Tempest * Ming Xhe, Goddess of Starlight (NG) ** Holy Symbol: 13 White Stars ** Domains: Light * Pang Wu, God of Darkness (LE) ** Holy Symbol: Black Circle with Empty Swirl ** Domains: Death Norier * Sif, the Valkyrie (CG) ** Holy Symbol: Shield with Hawk ** Domains: War * God of Sportsmanship (LG) * God of Courage (NG) * God of Strength (CN) * God of Blacksmithing (LG) * God of Hunting (TN) * God of Murder (CE) * God of Cowardice (NE) * God of Home (NG) Suli * God of Agriculture (NG) * God of Spring (NG) * God of Summer (CG) * God of Autumn (TN) * God of Winter (CN) * God of Blight (CE) Thurmorian * God of Music (CG) * God of Fishermen (NG) * God of Love (NG) * God of Family (NG) * God of Death (LN) * God of Floods (CE) * God of Healing (LG) * God of Deception (NE) * God of Sickness (CE) Yurich * Morrigan, Mother of Ravens (TN) ** Holy Symbol: Shield with Raven ** Domains: War, Grave * God of Forests (CN) * God of Rivers (NG) * God of Earthquakes (TN) * God of Beasts (CN) * God of Witchcraft (CN) * God of Horses (CG) * God of Fire (CN) * God of Banditry (CE) * God of Avarice (NE) Beyond the Sickle These deities trace their origin to places outside of the Sickle. These are the result of cultural exchange through trade and exploration * Apademak, the Great Lion ** Holy Symbol: Lion's Claw ** Domains: Trickery, War * Ishtura, the Great Lioness ** Holy Symbol: Lion's Tooth ** Domains: Trickery, War * God of Tyranny (LE) * God of Domination (LE) * God of Cosmic Darkness (U) * God of Torture (CE) * God of Serpents (NE) * God of Envy (NE) * God of Volcanoes (CE) * God of Time (TN) * God of Secrets (NE) * God of Strategy (LN) * God of Poetry and Literature (NG) * God of Maelstroms (CE) * God of Peace (NG) * God of Civilization (LN) * God of Ruin (CE) Category:Gods